Lo que ella ha elegido
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Todos los caballeros del santuario conocían la regla acerca de las máscaras de las amazonas, y Aioria quién acababa de salvar a Marin de un sangriento entrenamiento con Shaina no era la excepción. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó la petición de la Santa de Águila se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que hacer y con el corazón latiendo desbocado. Aioria x Marín.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**LO QUE ELLA HA ELEGIDO **

El muchacho depositó a la malherida amazona con delicadeza en la cama. Estaba preocupado pues no se le veía nada bien, la chica tenía rastros de sangre y arañazos por todo el cuerpo; hasta hacía unos momentos él la había rescatado de un entrenamiento con otra de sus compañeras que más bien parecía una pelea a muerte.

— Marin —la llamó Aioria tomándole con cuidado la mano.

— A-Aioria —susurró la débil joven al sentir el suave tacto de su salvador.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Ya mejor —mintió la chica que tenía el cuerpo muy lastimado, cosa que Aioria no pasó por alto.

— No tienes porqué mentir Marin, sé con solo mirarte que no te encuentras bien. Esta vez Shaina enloqueció ¿cómo es posible que haya llevado un simple entrenamiento hasta este nivel? —dijo Aioria con rabia al recordar como el coliseo estaba abarrotado de caballeros que se limitaban a mirar la pelea y reírse de Marin, y sin duda más rabia le daba al recordar cómo la Santa de Cobra había humillado y herido a la pelirroja—. Si tan sólo hubiera llegado un poco antes habría evitado que te encontraras en este estado…

— No digas eso, ya me has ayudado demasiado. Te agradezco que me hayas traído hasta aquí pero debes irte, no quiero que tengas problemas por esto —aconsejó Marín que respiraba con cierta dificultad.

— No Marín, era mi deber protegerte y además no me importa lo que el patriarca diga, no le tengo miedo —lanzó el rubio con cierto resentimiento hacía aquel hombre que ciertamente no estaba haciendo nada bueno con el santuario y que no inspiraba respeto en lo más mínimo.

— Nunca cambiarás — dijo Marin sonriendo para sus adentros—. ¿Porqué me ayudaste? —preguntó la amazona de repente.

Aioria se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta ya que había pensado que la respuesta era obvia para ambos.

— Porque no podía permitir que Shaina te siguiera lastimando, no podía soportar verte así y además… —dijo Aiora apenas siendo consciente de lo que estaba diciendo —, eres muy especial para mí Marín.

Marín guardó silencio ante aquella confesión, lo cual Aioria creyó entender bastante bien. El noble joven sonrió para si sintiéndose tonto por lo que acababa de decirle a la Santa de águila, pues era evidente que la había incomodado.

— Iré a informar sobre tu estado para que vengan a curarte las heridas —anunció Aioria dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Espera —pidió la chica tratándose de incorporar en la cama.

— ¡No hagas eso! ¡Vas a lastimarte! —el Caballero de Leo regresó al lado de la amazona y la ayudó—. Por favor no te esfuerces Marín —la ayudó a recostarse momento en el cual descubrió que le había empezado la fiebre— ¡Marín tienes fiebre! ¡Iré por un médico…!

— Aioria… —habló Marin evitando que el Santo de Oro diera un paso más apenas prestándole atención a las peticiones del joven— ¿Podrías… ayudarme a quitarme la máscara?

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Aioria quién no entendía lo que Marin le acababa de pedir ni porqué.

— No puedo hacer eso —dijo Aioria poniéndose rígido.

— ¿Conoces las reglas no es así?

El Caballero de Leo asintió. Las conocía muy bien ¿y quién no? Era una de esas reglas que todo mundo sabía pero que no era muy comentado por respeto a las amazonas; A las Santas no se le permitía mostrar su rostro ante algún hombre, y en dado caso de que eso sucediera por error o en combate sólo existían dos opciones para ellas: Odiar al hombre que había visto su rostro, o amarlo.

Marín supo que sería imposible insistirle al joven, así que con manos temblorosas se llevó una mano al rostro.

— No lo hagas —pidió el Dorado—. Bastará tan sólo con que lo digas, no tienes porque…

— No puedo ni siquiera decirlo, no tengo el valor.

El corazón de Aioria dio un vuelco ante las palabras de Marin. El sentimiento que habían desarrollado uno por el otro era un tanto evidente, aunque nunca se habían atrevido a decir nada por respeto al santuario y a las reglas.

La joven Santa de Águila colocó con delicadeza sus dedos en aquella fina máscara que guardaba celosa su identidad desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Se sentía nerviosa; en el pasado siempre se sintió orgullosa de que ningún hombre hubiera visto su cara, sin embargo en esos momentos poco le importaba eso. No sentía vergüenza alguna por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, y no la sentía gracias a que el joven que había elegido era un sencillo y caballeroso hombre, una persona protectora y amable: Aioria de Leo.

No buscaba nada, no quería intentar algo simplemente quería que Aioria supiera sus sentimoientos que no se atrevía ni a decirlos, así que ese acto le probaría todo.

Marín dejó al descubierto su rostro revelando por primera vez para Aioria sus ojos cafés. El Santo de Oro abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa mientras sentía golpear más fuerte que nunca su corazón contra el pecho.

Ahí estaba él, de pie contemplando por primera vez el rostro que siempre había querido conocer, mirando fijamente a los ojos con los que tantas veces soñó; y sus sueños se habían quedado cortos porque Marín era mucho más hermosa de lo que él hubiera podido imaginar.

— Conoces las reglas —comenzó la pelirroja sintiendo entonces que la fiebre estaba haciendo estragos en ella puesto que comenzaba a sentir que los párpados le pesaban, sin embargo luchaba contra aquella sensación al observar la hermosa sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de aquel sonrojado muchacho—, si un hombre ha visto el rostro de una Santa de Athena, existen sólo dos opciones —sonrió—, ahora sabes lo que he elegido —susurró la pelirroja alzando una mano y posándola en la mejilla de Aioria, desvaneciéndose después.

Aioria se quedó inmóvil, con aquella mueca de espléndida alegría en el rostro. Un hormigueo desconocido inundó su cuerpo y cuando fue capaz de moverse se acercó hacía la chica; temblaba de pies a cabeza pero no dudó ni un segundo cuando con cuidado depositó un beso en los labios de Marín para después cubrirle el rostro con la máscara.

Fue difícil para Aioria de Leo dejar aquella habitación, ya que sentía unas enormes ganas de velar el sueño de Marín y estar a su lado cuando ésta despertara, sin embargo sabía que la amazona debía ser atendida inmediatamente por lo cual, presuroso dio media vuelta.

Comenzó a correr y se dio cuenta que la sensación de aquel movimiento, de lal viento azótandole la cara y revolviendo su cabello había desaparecido. Aioria era incapaz de sentir nada más que su corazón latiendo desbocado al recordar los hermosos ojos cafés de Marin que resplandecieron al encontrarse por primera vez con los suyos.

Sonrió radiante de felicidad, pues en esos momentos sabía lo que Marín había elegido, sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Si mánteneme pero moriré feliz xD. Si, mucho Omega por aquí, por allá y por acullá, pues ahora le tocó el turno a mi segunda pareja favorita de Caballeros del Zodiaco, y díganme loca por creer que hay algo más entre estos dos pero así lo pienso!. Espero les guste, llevaba ya dándole vueltas a este asunto desde hacía un par de días y hasta hoy en la madrugada pude aterrizarlo bien. Les pido una disculpa si he puesto errores pero ya tiene tiempo que no veo de nuevo Saint Seiya. ¡Ah se me olvidaba! Culpo directamente a Sakura-Ofiuco por esto, me puse a leer su fic, Un Caballero para Una Diosa y bueno, eso de haber puesto a Aioria con Marin me encantó! Y claro me dio esta idea sobre el capítulo en el cual Aioria acude a ayudar a Marin porque Shaina le está dando duro. En fin, gracias de antemano por leer!

.

.

.

Princesa Saiyajin presentó

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**

**:3**


End file.
